


Dungeons and Dragons Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [17]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Poetry, dice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some miscellaneous poems based on Dungeons and Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeons and Dragons Poems

**394:**

Slowly ever slowly  
yet moving in this motion  
a tale we weave  
a great tale  
of adventure and glory  
each tells the story  
from a different point of view.

* * *

**496:**

The hand is shining with light  
streaming out from the fingertips  
silvergold shining  
that heals wounds  
stops the blood bleeding  
cures sickness and disease.

* * *

**687:**

The dice are cast  
they roll on the table  
tumbling and clicking  
coming to rest  
numbers of fate  
a gamble, a chance  
taking a risk  
for advancement  
through greed or through need--  
the dice fall off the table  
bounce upon the carpet.  
Last chance  
take it  
or be lost.

* * *

**816:**

Dice, rolled on the table again  
colours and symbols  
spinning by me  
I wonder what they all mean  
for they mean nothing to me  
just pretty little cubes  
colorful cubes with symbols  
carved into their sides  
the dice roll by  
I turn away  
and go on.


End file.
